potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Note:0.21.0.08
Differences between 0.20.0.70 and 0.21.0.08 include but are not limited to the following: Known issues You don’t need to file bugs about these things – they’re on our list already. :) * Town Issues: It is possible, when you zone back to town, to land on the seagull nav mesh or the shark nav mesh, putting your avatar up in the sky or in the water with no ability to get onto land. If this happens to you, try using Unstick. If that doesn’t work, if you can leave town and return, that may help. Otherwise, you’ll need GM help. * Your societies have been destroyed! Gone w/ the wind! Now you get to create them anew. * Mission Issues: You may find that you start many missions facing the wrong way. We had a code bug for so long that almost all encounters were created with an override to force you to face the right way. Now the code bug has been fixed causing that override to turn you the wrong way. Now ConCo has to go through and take out all the overrides, which they’ll do during their massive overhaul of standard encounters in this milestone. * More Mission Issues: If you don’t re-roll your character, you will need to take the mission called “Upgrade Your Character (do this first)”. Without taking that mission, the level 16-30 missions will be full of funky references and will seem to suck. If you start with a new toon, the Pirates of the Burning Sea mission will do what you need. * And More Mission Issues: Many of the new level 16-30 missions have bugs. Most can be completed but some are just whack. I’ll try to provide a more complete list in a separate doc. * No new NPCs: This build has the level 16-30 missions but there are no NPCs in the midlands areas. There are no new higher-level NPCs at all. You can fulfill your level 16-30 bounty missions using the NPCs in the noobland areas. * Friends list maintenance: We used to automatically delete entries from your Friend and Ignore lists when the character they referred to was deleted. We can no longer do that - you'll have to do it yourself. * Avatar Combat bits: There are more avatar combat R&D bits in the game and visible to you such as meters and skills. However, you have no real way of playing with them. They’re not ready for prime time so continue to ignore them for now (even though it’s getting harder and harder to do so). This includes the area of the Character Info window dedicated to these stats - we know it's ugly; we don't yet care. Changes Top 10 coolest new things in this build: (This is the Misha version. Rev or Rusty would order them differently, I’m sure. Maybe you would too.) * 10: Fixed the crash when using emotes in the Open Sea. * 9: Lively Towns: You’ll now see (and eventually hear) more action in town. More random NPCs are walking around town and now some are participating in other activities. Hopefully, they add to the entertainment value and the feeling that the world is actually alive. * 8: Grapple and Capture skills are no more. (If you create a new character, the icons don’t show up on your toolbar.) Now there is a button on the Combat UI instead. * 7: Encounter Objectives: In most of the new missions, you’ll have UI on the screen listing your goals and your progress toward them. Part of the massive mission revamp in this milestone includes adding Encounter Objectives to all missions. * 6: Right-click the group UI for mo’ betta context commands. * 5: Selling in shops: If you only have 9 items, you no longer have to sell them one at a time. Now the Sell 10 button will say Sell Stack and clicking it will sell all 9. Same is true for having 99 items - Sell 100 becomes Sell Stack (but Sell 10 will still say Sell 10) and you can sell all 99 at once. * 4: In the Open Sea, the ship camera has been raised a little higher and the starting angle is a little lower so you can better see what’s a ahead. Obviously you can still move the camera around if you’re still not happy. * 3: Avatar motion: Shift- will now enable you to slow down and smell the roses. If there were any roses. Ctrl- will AutoRun. * 2: The locking feature in Character Customization has returned. (Did you ever see it? It was in so few builds, Beta may never have seen it.) But anyway, you can now lock your selection of shirt and hit Randomize and have it stay put while pants and the rest change. If the piece you locked was arrived at by hitting Randomize in the first place, the lock may not stick. We're working on that. If you like the shirt that Randomize chose for you, change it to the next shirt in the list then change it back, then lock it to work around that bug. And, finally, at long last… * 1: New missions! The level 16-30 missions are unlocked. I’ll post a separate list. In general, these missions are somewhat more entertaining and challenging than the 1-15 missions although they’re certainly not perfect. Keep in mind that this milestone (until the end of October) is all about revamping the base encounters which will make these and the 1-15 better at the same time. Ships/Combat * Sailing: Tweaked acceleration and deceleration again. Both are a bit slower but they’re no longer the same rate – you slow down slower than you speed up. Sail animation time has been tweaked to better match these values. Rev thinks “the slower deceleration gives a nice feeling of momentum while the faster acceleration feels nicely responsive without being as crazy fast as it was a few weeks ago.” What do you think? * We tweaked the lowest-end of outfitting for medium and large ships, so that it's available at the same level as the first medium/large ships (levels 7 and 19, respectively). * Customization items now go into your ship’s hold so they can be used in ship customization UI. * If you’ve been missing floating damage numbers, they’re back now. * Your ship's durability now shows up in your Character UI. * Most ships will no longer be swamped by waves. The small schooner, for example, used to show water washing up through its deck even in relatively calm seas. Now the ships we most commonly used for PAX and some others won't have this problem. Fixing it for the rest of the ships is in progress. * Fixed some bugs w/ ship death via boarding. Ship death via sinking was mostly working as expected but if your ship lost its last point of durability by being boarded, that didn’t always go so well. Should work better now. * Some ships have a cool new explosion effect. * The Cutter’s gun scale has been fixed so it doesn't look so silly. Now some of them penetrate the hull. Pick one: we can penetrate the hull or we can have tiny, silly-looking cannons on this ship. These are your only two choices. * Marion pointed out a bug where sails set incorrectly for the Large Schooner. This is now fixed. * Battle Markers changed again – should be smaller and have textures now. * Fort healthbars should now show something more reasonable for sail integrity. (Like showing sail integrity for a fort is reasonable… Fort healthbars will be redesigned eventually so they won't look quite so much like ship healthbars.) Groups/Societies * Now there are better clues about where your group members are when they’re not where you are. * The in-town Group UI has changed a bit to work more like the in-ship-space Group UI works. * Fixed the icon and button for group mission activation/deactivation. * Some fixes have been made to shared missions including removing redundant “mission complete” notifications & “duplicate” mission entrances on the multi-exit UI. * Fixed a crash that could happen when the group leader logged out. * Your faction standings now appear in the Reputations tab of your Character UI. Factions still don’t work – you should still ignore them. But you can see Wes isn’t just sitting on his thumbs – he’s making progress. :) * Society invites now show up in the Society UI (as well as all the old places - dialogs, chats, whatever). This gives society leaders a place to cancel the invite. * Group and society invites should no longer make the invitee look like they've accepted until they actually have. * Used to be you could bypass ignore by using emotes. So some creep you'd added to your ignore list could still do bows respectfully to you or whatever. No more. Ignore means ignore. * Also used to be that you could get around the profanity filter using emotes. Not any more. Skills/Effects * Now any skill can be used in any ship. (Used to be stealth skills could only be used on scout ships and such.) This is one change of many upcoming changes to revamp that whole system. * Unstick now works pretty much as originally intended. It was conceived as a way to get you off land (back when you could get stuck on land) or out of a tight spot. It has heretofore been a hack that ported you back to your starting location in the encounter. Now it should simply move you a bit. There are still ways to abuse this but it has a long cooldown so it's hopefully a reasonable balance of useful vs. not a good cheat. * Most of the time, when Capture wasn't working, it was because the person whose ship was being captured had been defeated recently. Now the tooltip is more helpful. If you still get in a situation where you try to capture, the skill doesn't light up, and the tooltip says something completely unhelpful, let us know. * Some skill data has been added to the tooltips. The original descriptions haven't been edited so, for many skills, you will see duplicate information. We know about that and will fix it later. * Temporarily Invulnerability now shows more accurately. Sometimes it would look like you were invulnerable (you’d have the icon for it) but you weren’t. * Crew focus skills have icons now. Missions * Getting stuck in lonely places: We may or may not have fixed the bug where, when we upgraded, we left you with missions you'd already done or canceled and, if you tried to enter them, you'd get trapped. Jarvel, Mike O'Dwyer, Adavar, FreeBooter, Marion, Phunix, Xaph, and several others reported this - between all the reports, we believe we were able to figure out at least one cause. Let us know whether or not you think we've fixed this! * Oak planks and rigging have been added to the bootstrap shop. These are needed for some of the level 16-30 missions. * There’s now a Fashionista mission that directs you to the tailor. * If you had a mission with a delivery stage, the text in the Interact UI was a lovely shade of blue - so lovely it hurt my eyes to look at it. It's now a lovely (?) shade of green... * Buncha typos were fixed in a buncha missions. Might have introduced some new ones... Towns * Longboats have been added as exits to more towns. Some town docks (like Marsh Harbour) are too high and you can barely see the longboat and it’s not so easy to click on the trigger to get out. We’re working on that. * Town art: We’ve started making towns look more different from one another. Just started. So far, Golden Lake, Biloxi, Belize, and Maracaibo, look different than before. Jenny Bay now looks like Georgetown and such. A bunch of towns are now dusk instead of midday. * Town art: Almost every room has been loved on by Bruce. Did he break anything? * Town sound: Ripping out and re-doing of ambient sound in towns continues. I think almost all towns have sound now. Some are sounding pretty good. All are still in-progress. * Ambergris had resources and shouldn't have. Moved its resources to Belize. * If you left Belle Isle, Carbaneras, or Rio de la Hancha, you would wind up outside Ambergris. Now you arrive outside the port you just left. * You can now get into Carbaneras reliably. * Getting in and out of Carlos Harbour had some wonkiness. Should be all better now. * The tailors in Jenny Bay and Marsh Harbour are now outside. * Harbors are gone from Marsh Harbour and Jenny Bay. In the PAX build, they’ve been replaced by Adventure Sites! Yay! However, it’s easy to get stuck in an adventure site and not be able to get back out w/o help so, until we fix that, you don’t get to play with them. Boo! UI/Preferences * UI elements now move when you resize the screen. They try to stay approximately where you put them - in the center, or the bottom-right corner, or whatever. However, when you maximize, that doesn’t always work out too well. One possible work-around is to begin in your default screen resolution. (To do that, edit your alchemy.ini and change width = 1024 and height = 768 to whatever values you need.) With this change, you can no longer resize your screen larger than the current screen size. * There's a new preference in the Interface section for you to try if you're interested. It's called "Keep focus in chat window." It defaults to off but if you turn it on, your input focus will remain in chat even after you press enter. To change focus out of chat, hit Esc or click outside chat. Let us know what you think. * Now X works the same as clicking on doors & NPCs. Spacebar still fires. You’ll see this in the text at the bottom of the screen. * The little picture of the NPC you're talking to that shows up in the dialog should no longer look quite so bad. We were showing shadows and, depending on where you were and what direction they were facing etc., their faces could be almost completely darkened by shadow, making them look terrible. We no longer shadow them. * Fixed the bug where switching ships in the Dockyard would result in the UI showing you an empty slip instead of your current ship. * Fixed the bug where, if you viewed a slip with a ship with inventory in your Dockyard and then viewed a slip with no ship, you'd still see inventory. (Seems like we should be able to make a Dr. Seuss rhyme out of that…) Now, empty slips don't show inventory. * There are now sounds associated w/ dragging/dropping icons. * Fixed a crashing bug on window resize. * Used to be that, if you clicked the line between your choices in the multi-exit UI, you’d crash. You shouldn’t crash now. * There are new icons for many economy items. Enjoy! * Fixed a bug in Character Creation where, if the name of your character was too long, they would get truncated and you'd get a confusing error message. * Fixed a bug where changing your graphics preferences might take but then when you'd shut down/restart the game, display wouldn't match your settings. * We took the disable controls for chat streams out of Preferences. If you want to turn a chat stream on or off for a particular chat window, do it using the right-click context menu. * Also removed one of the System chat settings entirely - it shouldn't have been separate from the other one. * Right-clicking on a context menu now dismisses the menu. As does left-clicking somewhere outside the menu and hitting Esc. * Curmudgeon reported a bug where you could replace the arrows that scroll the toobar w/ skills. We fixed that. General * We’ve made further improvements to avatar motion but there’s still popping and jumping sometimes that we’re working on. * Avatars should be less shiny now. * You may not have had this problem but if I entered a town and was a member of the “wrong” nation, a bunch of NPCs would rush to attack me. Since they had no attack skills, they’d just glare menacingly but I kept dragging shopkeepers and such from their appointed posts. Anyway, that should be fixed now. Category:Beta